


A Cracked Jewel Can Still Shine

by VariouslyVaried



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VariouslyVaried/pseuds/VariouslyVaried
Summary: Vilori, daughter of Nori, has lived a difficult life. Her mother, who was an outcast for being half dwarf and half man, died in a fire when she was still a babe. The same fire that left Vilori’s right leg crippled and her lungs weak. She was then abandoned by her father and raised by her uncle as a cousin of the family. Now, her entire family is leaving her behind to go on a quest, and she’s moving in with her boss’s wife and son. As if all this wasn’t enough, the Crown Prince has developed feelings for her over the years. Vilori has been forcing herself to ignore the fact that not only does she know about his feelings, but she also returns them! After all, a half-breed, low-status dwarrowdam who’s sickly and crippled isn’t a proper match for the Crown Prince.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting for over a year and a half. I have the prologue and chapters one and two fully written, chapter three partially written, and chapter four outlined. I have a lot of ideas for this fic and I know how I want it go, but I think I need to post it and get some feedback to fully flesh it out. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> **Chapter Summary ******
> 
> ****A year previous, Nori had left behind his dying child, determined to avoid the pain of attachment and loss. Now, he’s returned to find her sleeping soundly in his younger brother’s room. As his heart fills with guilt, Nori makes a difficult choice to help ease some of the hardships she will face as she grows.** **

** Prologue **

Nori stared down at the small dwarfling fighting for her life. Oin had done everything he could, but he didn't think there'd be much hope that she'd make it through the night. It was probably for the best. What kind of father could he be? A spy and thief wanted by the law and criminals. And her mother hadn’t been much of a favorite in the area either.

Half dwarf, half man, Vila had never really belonged anywhere. He supposed that’s what had drawn him to her. He’d met her in the bar she ran on the outskirts of Ered Luin. She wasn’t welcomed within the city, and she feared men too much to live any closer to one of their villages. Still, her bar was a popular haunt for the less than savory. In hindsight, that’s probably what had led to her death. 

He’d met Vila on his travels, and since they were both outcasts, they’d really connected. Nori wouldn’t say she’d been his one, but he’d loved her. Still, he’d kept to his travels and returned whenever he could. He’d met his daughter Vilori a couple of times in the five years since her birth. He wouldn’t say they were close, but he had come to care for her.

A group of men had attacked the bar where Vila and Vilori lived. They’d tortured and killed Vila, and then they’d turned their attention to Vilori. She’d been beaten, her right leg destroyed while the rest of her body was covered in bruises and cuts. Oin suspect internal damage as well. Nori suspected they’d have killed her if they hadn’t accidentally set the bar on fire while they’d been attacking the inhabitants. 

Nori had arrived too late. They’d been fleeing from the burning building as he’d rushed to save his child and the woman he loved. He’d only had time to save Vilori before the roof collapsed, engulfing Vila’s corpse in flames. He’d immediately rushed to Ered Luin, no time to think about losing the only person he’d loved outside of family. 

Shaking his head to clear it of maudlin thoughts, his gaze returned to the sleeping child. Yes, death would be more merciful than the life she has to look forward to. If she somehow survived the night, she would live a sickly and crippled life. The fire that had taken her mother's life had left its mark on the tiny babe. He wondered, not for the first since he’d arrived, if he should have left her in the burning house, but his gut burned guilt each time the thought entered his mind.

Turning away, Nori sighed. It wouldn't do to get any more attached than he already was. She wasn't made for this world and he'd been hurt too many times before from getting attached. Dori would see to her burial. With one last glance at the bed where his child slept, Nori silently climbed through the window and disappeared into the night. 

A few minutes later, Dori entered the room to find the drapes fluttering in the wind. Cursing, he swiftly made his way to the small bed. The small babe slept. Dori ran a gentle finger across her forehead with a sigh. "I'll care for you little. Try not to take it to heart. These things are...difficult for him." Sorrowfully, he glanced once more at the fluttering drapes.

\---------

_ One Year Later _

Nori climbed silently through the window. It was still early morning, daylight barely filtering over the horizon. Everyone in the house was surely still sleeping. The first that collided with the side of his head caught him completely off guard. 

Stumbling into the wall, Nori flailed out wildly. “Stop! It's me!”

“I know it's you!” Dori snarled, another fist catching his brother in the stomach. “How dare you show your face here after you abandoned Vilori?!”

Nori started at the name. “Who?” The question was asked with quiet calm, despite the pounding of his heart. 

_ WHAM! _  Another first caught him in the face, and Nori tasted blood. “Vilori! Your daughter!”

Nori blinked, trying to comprehend the words he’d just heard. His daughter? But he didn’t have a daughter. His daughter died. “I, what? Vilori died.”

“ _ She didn't die. _ ” The response came through gritted teeth.

“ _ What?!”  _ Nori felt like he’d been doused in freezing water. His daughter had survived? But how? Oin had said she wouldn't make it through the night. 

Although he voiced none of his questions, Dori answered. “She's definitely your child. Resilient against all odds. She and Ori are quite the pair of troublemakers too, despite her limited mobility.”

Nori nodded vaguely. He still couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How in Mahal's name had she survived? Why hadn't he come back sooner? 

“She has difficulty walking. Her right leg was severely damaged. Oin has her wearing a brace, but she still has to use a crutch. It'll never support her weight.”

Nori wanted to see her. But did he have that right? He had abandoned her, and it's not like he'd be able to stay. He'd only stopped in to check on everyone before moving on. He wasn’t exactly in a position to settle down.

Dori sighed. “She and Ori are currently sharing a room if you'd like to see her." And with that, Dori left him to his thoughts.

Slowly, Nori got to his feet. Everything had narrowed onto one fact. His daughter was alive, and she was in the next room. Creeping quietly, he pushed the door open to Ori's room. His eyes immediately fell on the bed where his baby brother and daughter slept. They were curled towards one another, Ori’s arms wrapped around Vilori protectively. If Nori remembered correctly, Ori was only about a year older. 

Nori's breath caught at the sight of his daughter. The dwarfling in the bed seemed completely different from the one that occasionally haunted his dreams. She wasn't covered in bandages and long red curls framed her pale face. There was pink scar running across her cheek, but she was mostly unmarked. She was smaller than the other dwarflings he'd seen. Ori was almost twice her size at only a year older. A combination of her parentage and her injuries he suspected. He then noticed the brace on her leg just as Dori had mentioned. 

He stepped closer to the bed, leaning over his sleeping daughter. Sighing, he ran a finger down her cheek. Rosebud lips pursed momentarily in displeasure but then relaxed. It was then that Nori knew he couldn’t stay. He would visit as often as his life would allow, but he wouldn't let his choices affect her life. She already had a difficult life ahead of her. He would do everything in his power to ensure that she and his brothers had a better life than the one they’d had so far. Even if it meant sacrificing himself.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilori is angry and upset. Everyone she loves is leaving to go on some stupid quest. If that wasn’t enough, her Uncle Dori is making her move in with a practical stranger (who cares if it’s with her boss’s wife and son) despite the fact that she’s an adult and can take care of herself. 
> 
> As she says goodbye to her entire family and two dearest friends, she moves in with Gloin’s wife and son. She later meets the Lady Dis who wishes to more about her friendship with the crown prince. 
> 
> A bond is formed by the families of the Company that were left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was hoping for a bit of feedback on the Prologue before posting Chapter One, I realized it may not have been enough to make full judgement on. Thus, here is chapter one! I hope you all enjoy!

** Chapter One **

Vilori couldn't believe it. They were all going to leave her behind to go on some suicide quest to reclaim a lost kingdom from a dragon. A dragon! She huffed angrily as she hobbled as quickly as she could away from the house, her cane clacking loudly on the cobblestone. To make matters worse, her family apparently didn't believe she could care for herself. She was fully-grown dwarrowdam thank you very much! She'd reached her majority two years ago.

It wasn’t like she had anything against Master Gloin, he was her boss, but she’d never met his wife and son. She’d only been working for him for a year. Uncle Dori said that the families of the Company (that’s what they were calling themselves) would need to band together while they were gone. She knew it was just a cover up. She knew he doubted her ability to defend herself. He didn’t know that the cane her father had gifted her on his last visit had a hidden sword and that she’d been practicing with Fili on her days off. 

Stumbling to a halt, Vilori huffed out in frustration. Of course, Fili and Kili would also be joining the quest. It was their uncle’s quest after all, and they were princes. Everyone was abandoning her for a quest that had more likelihood for failure than success. Tears filled her eyes. What if she lost everyone she loved? 

Vilori walked forward swiftly, wiping her eyes angrily. Getting upset wasn’t going to solve anything. Suddenly, she slammed into something solid. Strong arms wrapped around her quickly, keeping her from falling back. She looked up to find soft blues surrounded by a golden mane looking down at her.  She pulled away petulantly. 

Fili’s smile fell. “I suppose you’ve heard the news. “

Glaring, Vilori stepped around him. Fili grabbed her arm, gently turning her around. “Let go. I came out to be alone.”

“Vilori, come on.”

She pulled her arms from his grasps, dropping her cane in the process. Tears filled her eyes once more as she glared up at him. “Did any one of you think before agreeing to this insane quest?” She thumped her fists angrily against his chest. “What is your uncle thinking?”

“It’s our home, Vi.” Fili responded weakly.

“It’s a dragon, Fili!” Vilori yelled exasperatedly.

Fili ran a tired hand down his face. “We don’t belong here, Vi. Erebor is our home. It’s about time we take it back.”

Vilori made a sound of frustration. “You’ve never even set foot in the mountain. You were born here, and you’ve lived here your entire life.  THIS is your home.”

“No, Vilori! No. This isn’t my home. It’s never felt right here, in the Blue Mountains.” He finished quietly. “I can’t explain it, but just hearing the stories of Erebor from Uncle and Amad, I don’t know… it just feels right. “

Vilori let her hands fall to her side in defeat. “Just promise me one thing.” She looked up into his eyes. “Pro-“ Her voice broke. Clearing her throat, she spoke again. “Promise me you’ll come back. All of you.”

Fili suddenly wrapped her in a tight hug. “I promise you. We will be reunited in Erebor.” He pulled back to look into her eyes. “Once we have our kingdom, I look forward to sharing it with you.”

Heart pounding, Vilori swallowed thickly. She refused to let herself get excited over his words. “I-I hope we all get that chance.”

Smiling, Fili squeezed her shoulders before bending to pick up her cane, handing it to Vilori. “Come on, let’s get you home. I’m sure Mr. Dori is worrying.”

They walked in silence. The tension between them heavy. There  were  many things left unsaid, many things they were both feeling. Something they’d been dancing around for years. Vilori knew that Fili was her One, she could feel a deep sense of belonging whenever she was near him. But that didn’t mean she was Fili’s One. As unfortunate as it was, there were many cases of a  dwarrow’s  One finding their One in another. 

Vilori felt guilty each time she thought of it. Fili was a prince. He needed someone whole and healthy, someone from a proud family, someone who could help him rule someday and bare him an heir... someone who wasn’t her. She was only part dwarf, crippled, and often found herself on the bad end of a cold. Her family was poor, and they were anything but noble. And how could she rule by his side when her mortality was something that she questioned every day? 

The pair reached the Ri house in no time. Fili gave a small smile. “Don’t worry too much, Vi. We’re all fighters, it’s not something we can’t handle. And it’s not for nothing. It’s for something great and wonderful.” He grabbed her hands in his, and  Vilori  felt something pressed between their palms. She looked up to him in confusion. His smile was softer than before, yet more tentative. “We’ll be together in Erebor, alright?”  He gentl y  closed her fingers around the mystery object that had just rested between their palms. “Just think on it, okay?” 

Fili squeezed her fingers one last time, before he quickly turned and sprinted. Vilori blinked after him in confusion before looking down at her closed fingers. Slowly, she opened her hand. Her heart pounded as she recognized the small bead resting her hand. It was Fili’s bead. A sign that he was of the Durin line. Was he implying a courtship once they were reunited in Erebor?

“Where have you been? And who was that?” Her Uncle Dori’s voice came from behind. 

Vilori turned quickly, closing her first tightly behind her back. “Just out for a walk to clear my head. Fili walked me home.”

Dori nodded. “He’s a good lad. Come in before you catch a chill.” 

As she followed her uncle the inside, Vilori’s heart continued to pound. Surely, he couldn’t mean what she thought. Could he?

The next few days passed quickly and soon it was time to say goodbye.  Vilori  stood in front of Master  Gloin’s  house with her Uncle Dori and Ori. She and Ori had grown up more like siblings due to their close age. Of course, her Adad wa s  nowhere to be seen. Not that she was surprised. She’d heard he’d also agreed to go on the quest, so she’d been hoping to at least see him. 

Uncle Dori pulled her into a tight embrace, pressing a kiss to her temple. “We’ll be reunited in no time. Ms. Nali and young Gimli will be your family in the meantime.”

Vilori’s lip trembled as she pressed her face into her uncle’s chest. “It’s not the same. They’re not you and Ori.” 

Arms enveloped her from behind and Ori rested his head on her s . “I’ve mapped it out, and it should only take us a few months to arrive at the mountain. Then, I am sure we’ll send word once it’s safe to have the rest of you join us. If I’m able, I’ll send word throughout the trip.”

She turned on in her uncles’ arms and wrapped her arms around Ori. “What am I going to do without you here? Who will I talk to and makes jokes with?”

“I’ve spoken with Gimli on occasion, he’s not bad company.” 

“He’s a child.” Vilori knew she was being petulant, but her entire family was leaving her to go on some mad quest. 

Dori gave her a reproving look. “He’s not far from his majority.” His gaze softened, and he cradled her cheek. “I know this is difficult for you, but you must be strong.”

Swallowing back tears, Vilori nodded. She squeezed each of their hands once more before stepping back. “Y-you should go. You wouldn’t want to waste too much daylight.”

After two more tight hugs from her uncles, Vilori found herself waving to them as they walked away in the distance. Just as she turned to return to the house, a shadow near the corner of the house caught her eye. “Adad?”

Nori stepped out from the shadow. Vilori had mixed feelings. She was happy and relieved to see him, but also angry that he’d waited so long. “They just left. If you hurry, you can probably catch up with them.” She told her father coldly.

“C’mon now, ‘Lori, I’m off ta face a dragon.”

She took a deep breath. She wouldn’t fight with him today. “I know. It would have been nice to see before now.”

Remorseful wasn’t the word Vilori would use to describe her father’s expression at her words. Sheepish maybe, but not remorseful. “Had some business to take care of.”

It was always the same. There was always business. The conversations were always stilted and they never touched. If it wasn’t for the fact that she shared some of features, she’d doubt they were related, let alone father and daughter. She nodded. “Well, please be safe and don’t cause too much trouble.” She turned to leave, but her father grabbed her hand.

“C’mon love, I know I haven’t been the best da, but this might be the last time we see each other.”

Vilori flinched at his words. Turning to face him, tears filled her eyes. “Yes, well who’s fault is that? I’ve always wanted more time with you, and now-“ Her voice broke as the tears escaped her eyes. “Now, you’re going off on some suicide quest to face a blasted dragon. Did you even stop to think about me before deciding to go off on this quest?”

“’Course I did! Everythin’ I do is for you and your uncles. I’m not a good person, but I want the three of you of have better lives. If this quest goes right, you’ll never want for nothin’ again.”

She shook her head sadly. “I’ll still want a father.” She pulled her hand from his. “Keep yourself and my uncles safe.” And with those words, she turned her back on her father and entered the house that would be her home for the next year.

A few days had passed since the Company of Thorin Oakenshield had set out, and Vilori found herself settling into her new home nicely. Ms. Nali and Gimli were both nice and pleasant company. While she was no longer able to continue her apprenticeship with Master Gloin's absent, she'd taken to assisting Gimli in his lessons or joining Ms. Nali on trips to the market.

She was…adjusting. It wasn’t the same without Uncle Dori and Ori. She also felt Fili and Kili's absences. They were her closest friends. She even missed Master Gloin. She could tell she wasn’t the only one feeling the absences of those in the Company. Each of them had left family behind. 

Ms. Nali often visited the bakery that Master Bombur had once run with his wife, Ms. Mela. She had kept the shop open in his stead, and while her cakes and bread weren't as good as her husband, they were still the best in the Blue Mountains. 

Lady Dis had been the only one distant. However, she too had been left behind by her entire family. Even her extend family like Master Balin and Master Dwalin. She was also left in charge in her brother's stead, so she'd most likely been very busy since their departure. 

Not that Vilori had ever met the noble dwarrowdam. She was too low in rank, even if she was friends with the princes. Lady Dis seemed rather intimidating, even without the stories Fili and Kili told of their mother. It was obvious it was mostly in jest, the two adored their mother. But there was also some truth in their words.

Thus, Vilori found herself completely unprepared when Lady Dis approached her a week after the Company's departure. 

Ms. Nali and Gimli were out for the day. Gimli had had a growth spurt recently and his pants required tailoring. The knock on the door startled Vilori from the book she'd been reading. Setting the book aside, she went to open the door.

Her eyes widened when she took in the regal form of Lady Dis. “L-Lady Dis!” She exclaimed breathlessly, bowing slightly to the best of her ability. “Ms. Nali isn't in right now, but I can let her know you stopped by.”

“I’m actually here to see you.” Dis informed. “May I come in?” 

Vilori  stepped back. “O-of course!” She led her to the sitting room in silence, the only sound breaking the quiet was her cane clacking against the  stone floor . She waited until Lady Dis was seated before she took her own seat, aware of the lady's eyes on her.

The older dwarrowdam pulled a sheaf of parchment from her pocket. “I found this in Fili's room.” She held the piece of parchment out to Vilori. “Do you know why my son would have a picture of you under his pillow?” 

Vilori's  eyes widened as she took the parchment. She recognized Ori's style. Why had he given Fili a drawing of her? Then her mind jumped to the bead hidden in her hair, and she had to fight the urge  to cover  it. “I-I'm not sure. We are close friends.”

Dis' eyebrow rose. “I didn’t find any drawings of Ori or any of Fili's other friends, and Kili didn’t have a drawing of you.”

Letting the drawing rest in her lap, Vilori stared down at it. It would seem that the bead did mean what she had thought. She knew they could never be together and had every intention of declining his courtship once they’d reached Erebor. She wasn't fit to be the wife of the crown prince. 

“Also, while you’ve hidden it quite well, I think I’d recognize my son’s bead.”

Eyes widening, Vilori quickly looked up to Lady Dis. “I-I’m not sure yet what the bead means. He didn’t explain. He just said we’d be reunited in Erebor and to think on it, before he ran off.” She then looked down at her hands. “A-and if it does mean what we think, I have no intention of accepting his courtship. I know I’m not consort material.”

Her face and eyes burned as she awaited Lady Dis' response. She jumped when a hand rested over hers. She looked up to find soft eyes, so similar to Fili's watching her. “I didn’t come here to tell you to stay away from my son. I came to find out the kind of dwarrowdam my son is in love with. I don’t make judgements before knowing someone. If you’re open to the idea, I'd like to get to know you.”

Vilori's lip trembled and she nodded. “I'd like that.”

Squeezing her hand once more before releasing it, Lady Dis leaned back into chair. “I understand you’re a cousin of Ori's.”

Stomach sinking, she looked up nervously. “A-actually, Ori and Dori are my uncles.” She looked down again. “I’m not sure if you know him, but my father is Nori.”

Dis' eyebrow rose again. “So, why the secrecy?”

“If you've met or even heard of my father, surely you understand why?” Conceding, Dis tilted her head. “Uncle Dori and Adad felt it would be better if I was raised alongside Ori as a cousin. Adad has many enemies, and he's wanted by the law and criminals alike. They felt I'd have better chance as a cousin to the family.”

Nodding, Dis smiled reassuringly. “Don't worry. I won't hold your father's past against you. I understand the reason for the secrecy.” 

Feeling reassured, Vilori relaxed once more. Soon the two were talking amiably about their families, Vilori's friendship with Fili and Kili, and other shenanigans they’d seen the two get up to.  

An hour so later, Lady Dis stood. “I believe it is time for me to return home. I thank you for your hospitality.”

“Thank you for your visit.”

Lady Dis stepped out of the house and turned to give a slight bow. “I look forward to our next visit.” She then turned and began her trek up the path. Vilori closed the door and smiled, feeling hopeful for the first time in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year has passed and those left behind in Ered Luin have received word of the Company’s success. Preparations are made, and the first caravan departs for Erebor. 
> 
> Nori learns of Fili’s intentions towards his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's given this fic a read, kudos, or comment! :)
> 
> Also, the timeline is a bit rough. Please don't hold it against me.

** Chapter Two **

It had been a year since the Company of Thorin Oakenshield had left the Blue Mountains on their quest for Erebor. Tensions were high among those left behind. They'd expected hear news from the Company by now. There had been rumor among travelers of a battle in the East. This had only caused more tension for the families of the Company.

As had become often in the past year, Vilori found herself sitting in Dis’ study when the Raven arrived. The two had been enjoying afternoon tea when the large black bird swooped into the room. Dis stood abruptly at its arrival, her cup clattering to the floor. 

Vilori set up her cup down, her eyes on the older dwarrowdam as she read the letter that had been attached to the bird’s leg. She grew anxious as the other's face remained expressionless. Was it bad news? Had someone been hurt? Had they died? 

Finally, Lady Dis set the letter down. She took a deep breath before collapsing into the chair behind her desk. Vilori stood as quickly as she could, using the furniture to brace herself as she made her way to the desk. “What’s happened?”

“They've won the mountain back.” Dis' voice was strangely hollow. 

The lack of enthusiasm from the older dwarrowdam caused Vilori to shudder. “But? Is anyone hurt? D-did anyone…die?”

Dis looked up with sad eyes. “Thorin, Fili, and Kili are all badly injured.” 

Vilori knees gave out and she scrabbled to keep herself upright. “H-how badly?”

Instead of answering, Lady Dis stood and walked around the desk to Vilori’s side. She then gently guided the younger dwarrowdam to her chair and then sat across from her. Vilori noticed the elder was close to tears. Dis took a deep breath. “They’re currently fighting for their lives. Fili is in the worst condition of the three.”

Closing her eyes, Vilori breathed deeply, fighting back tears. If Lady Dis was able to stay composed when everyone in her family was fighting for their lives, then she must. “A-and everyone else?” 

“Apologies, of course you’re worried about your family as well.” She pulled the letter back out. “There were minor injuries throughout the rest of the Company. Ori broke his nose while Dori broke a hand. Nori took a blade to the side, but luckily, it was easily stitched by Oin.” While Vilori breathed a sigh of relief, Dis continued pursuing thing letter. “Oin himself only had scrapes and bruised, while Gloin sustained a small injury to the head. Bifur actually came out the better from the ordeal, losing the axe in his head and regaining the ability to speak Westron.

“Bombur and Bofur are also among those with only scrapes and bruises, as well as Dwalin…surprise there.” This last bit was mumbled under her breath with an eye roll. “Balin injured his leg and is currently using a crutch. And their burglar, a Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins, sustained a head injury. It also says here that he’s the reason any of them are alive today.”

Vilori sat back in her chair as Lady Dis finished the letter. “So, what do we do next?”

“We inform the others, and then we prepare for our departure to Erebor.”

_ In Erebor – A month later _

Fili leaned heavily on his crutch. He’d been up and about for a week, but still he found himself easily winded. Oin had said it would take time, but Fili was impatient. Erebor was large and there was so much work to be done. They’d just received word that the first caravan from the Blue Mountains was set to depart the next day. Everyone was excited to reunite with their loved ones. This news only added to Fili’s impatience. Yes, he was excited to be reunited with his mother, and he couldn’t wait to see Vilori. 

He was anxious to hear her response to his proposal. If she accepted his courtship, he intended to present her with a bead of her own, a courtship bead. And thus, his conundrum. He still needed to craft her bead. Not to mention the other courtship gifts he intended to present. However, this was difficult given his present state. One needed full use of both arms to work the forge… they also needed more strength than he currently had. 

Sighing, Fili entered the meal hall. Eventually, families would be able to enjoy meals in their own homes or in the meal hall, but at the moment, most were still sleeping in shared quarters and supplies were being rationed. Bombur and Bilbo had devised a meal plan that would ensure everyone was sufficiently fed throughout the winter and early spring. So far, it had worked out beautifully. 

Spotting Kili and Tauriel, he hobbled his way across the room. Kili had been the first of the Durins to wake meaning he had regained most of his strength. Uncle had awakened next and as soon as he’d gained enough strength, he’d been whisked off to perform his kingly duties. Luckily, Bilbo had stuck close to his side to ensure he was eating his meals and taking care of himself. 

Fili eased himself into the chair next to Kili. His brother raised a brow at him. “Took you long enough.”

These words earned the younger brother a swat across the back of his head. “Hush you. Believe me, I’d love to get here faster.”

Kili at least had the decency to look ashamed. Then he brightened up. “Oh! Ori asked me to give this to you. I heard yours was ruined after the barrel incident.” He held out a piece of parchment. 

Fili took it, gently. Unfolding it, he smiled as he looked down on the face of his beloved. “Remind me to thank Ori.”

His brother scoffed. “You’re besotted.” He then turned to smile lovingly at Tauriel.

_ Yes, I’m the one who’s besotted.   _ Fili thought as he rolled his eyes. He returned his attention to the drawing of  Vilori . He missed everything about her ; h er pale skin, her  bright green eyes , her  thick red hair , and her shy smile.  She wasn’t considered a beauty by dwarven standards. Too delicate. Not enough facial hair.  Dwarrowdam  were meant to be as strong as their male counterparts, sometimes even indistinguishable. However, despite her fragile appearance, Fili knew Vilori was strong.  He loved how she  didn’t allow her disabilities to hinder what she did in life . She gave him the strength each day to push through his injuries and get well as soon as possible.

His brother’s scoff came again. “So, are you planning to ask her to court you?”

Before he could answer, the drawing was suddenly ripped from his hand. Fili turned angrily, but was cut off by Nori’s cold voice. “And why do you have this?”

As Fili stood, so did Kili and Tauriel. “And who do you think you are taking it from me?”

“Her father.”

Fili froze. “W-what?”

Nori leaned closer. “Vilori is my daughter.” He then ripped the drawing in half. “And if you think I’ll bless a courtship between you and her, you’re wrong. She has enough hardship in her life without adding being the wife of the crown prince to it.” He tossed the pieces of the drawing on the floor. “If you care for her, you’ll leave her alone.” And then he walked away.

Kili  bent to pick up the piece s  of the drawing for Fili. “What the hell is his problem?” His younger brother asked as he handed him the pieces. “I mean, what’s so terrible about being married to you?!”

Fili looked down at the pieces of parchment in his hand, ignoring his brother’s ranting. Was he right? Would he only bring her more pain and hardship?

_ Vilori  _ sat in the front of the wagon uncomfortably. They’d only been on the road a couple of days, but she was already completely stove up. Her leg and back throbbed with pain, and the cool air had irritated her lungs. It didn’t help that it had been raining, sleeting, and snowing since they’d left. Not enough to make their travels treacherous, just enough to make it miserable. There had been worry that the journey would be too hard for her, and she’d become a hinderance. She refused to give into the pain and prove those who had spoken against her right. 

“Maybe ye should rest.” Gimli’s unsure voice came from her right. He was determined to prove himself as an adult (although he was still a few years from his majority), and he’d volunteered to drive the wagon with her family’s possessions since she had no one else. 

She smiled indulgently. “I’m fine, Gimli. But thank you.”

Gimli scoffed. “Yer not fine. Yer in pain. Yer even paler than you usually are. No one’s gonna think less of ya, if ye take a lie down in the carriage. That’s what I’m here for.”

Nodding, she pressed a hand to his shoulder. “I will go back if the pain becomes too much. I promise.” Gimli grunted and returned his attention to the road ahead. She smiled and rolled his eyes. She’d come to view Gimli as a little brother, and she was glad that she had him in her life. He was always making her laugh and smile. He always looked out for her and made sure she took take of herself. It felt similar to having Ori around, but it was also different due to the differences in their personalities and age. Still, he’d helped eased some of her sadness after her family ha d  left for the quest. 

Looking forward,  Vilori  sighed. They still had months to look forward to on the road. She hoped it wasn’t all as miserable as these first few days. She was ready to see her family… and to see Fili. She’d stopped trying to fool herself. She was in love with Fili, and if he was still serious about his unspoken  prop o sal , she intended to agree to his courtship. She was looking forward to sharing her life in Erebor with the crown prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of drama is afoot. I hope you enojyed! Chapter 3 is partially written and chapter 4 is outlined. That being said, updates may not be as quick as they have been since I still have writing to complete. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really looking for some feedback on this. Please let me know if you like the premise of the fic. I'll post chapter one in a day or two once I gauge the feedback on the prologue.


End file.
